Lazy Day
by JustClem
Summary: When she found out she was ill, Weiss' plan for the day was to simply lie in bed and do nothing. That plan was, of course, thrown out of the window when her best friend came into her apartment unannounced, bringing her the things she liked to cheer her up.


**Yay! A new White Rose one-shot fic! And also a chance for me to try to experiment a bit with how I "format" my writing.**

* * *

 **Lazy Day**

* * *

When the phone rang, Weiss agonizingly outstretched her hand to grab it, taking a moment to groan - she wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone.

She groaned again when she saw the familiar pretty face of her friend etched on her phone along with two options; decline, and continue staying in bed and wallow in the fact that she couldn't sleep, or answer, and try not to make her worry even when she had the right to be…

Weiss - clouded in sickness - mulled over her thoughts.

She didn't really have the energy to engage in a normal conversation…

But she really liked hearing her friend talk. There was always something that drew Weiss to her… her voice was always so bright, so warm, and so… so calming…

She pressed one of the buttons, and the picture of her friend was replaced by the voice of her friend.

" _Heya, Weiss. Didn't see you in class today. Blake said she hasn't seen you at all today either. Where you at? Did you skip class and not tell me?! That's so unfair! Thought we were partners in crime! Where's the love, partner?!"_

Weiss pressed her hand over her head, gently massaging it. Though, despite her headache increasing, her lips couldn't help but quirk up in delight.

"Partners? Funny, I don't remember us being married."

" _W-what-?! N-no, I mean, I- You-"_ Weiss could _hear_ her blushing. " _I meant partners as in criminals! You know, partners in crime- Wait, are you sick?"_

Weiss cringed. She tilted her head to look at the medicine pills she had yet taken. "No…" It sounded more like a question than it did a statement. And Ruby quickly caught on.

" _You're sick."_

Weiss made a shrugging gesture, not that Ruby could see it, of course. "Don't know… does having your head feel like it's a hundred pounds count as being sick?"

" _Yes,"_ hissed the brunette exasperatedly, surprising the alabaster girl a little.

"Then, umm… that would be a resounding 'maybe'."

Weiss could hear a deep sigh coming from the end of the line, then a few movements, before the line went dead.

"Ruby?" she tried, still not quite believing that Ruby, of all people, just hung up on her.

Her eye twitched.

With no conversation to distract her, now all she could focus on was the pounding in her head.

Her eye twitched again, more aggressively, before-

"Ugh."

Her body dropped like a ragdoll, fusing with her bed instantly.

She hated this. Hated not being able to go to school, not being able to gain knowledge which could be preserved and used in the near future.

School was important! Especially for her! Missing a day of school felt like she was missing a whole semester! What if there was a surprise test? What if they were given special lessons that weren't available anywhere else?!

She might be overexaggerating a little, but her point stood strongly. She could be missing too many things.

And… She wasn't able to meet with Ruby today. And that… was unpleasant.

 _Calm down, Weiss. It's only a day. Nothing will happen._

Weiss sighed again before turning off her nightlamp, covering herself with the fluffy blanket, and tried to force herself into slumber.

 **...**

Her sleep was restless - if one were to even call it 'sleeping' - so, when she heard knocking from outside her door, she gladly opened her eyes - she'd do anything to escape from this futile effort.

Her mind was too hazy and ill to form any truly coherent thoughts, keeping her from wondering who was at the door and what time it was.

All she could really think about was; _Door is knocking. Human outside. Must open door. Must meet Human._

She grabbed the door handle, twisted it, pulled, and…

Dropped her jaw at what she was seeing.

It was…

It was Ruby.

 _No, wait, really?_

She rubbed her eyes, clearing the slight blurriness from them, then blinked a couple of times.

… _Yes. It appears so._

"Am I just gonna stand here or are you gonna let me in?"

Weiss, still too shocked to make words come out of her mouth, numbly nodded and stepped aside, allowing the younger girl to hop in.

Her cheeks reddened a little when she saw the brunette looking at her up and down as if she was… Weiss asked as she shifted her weight, "What?"

"Oh, nothing." A grin was flashed towards her. "Just that you don't look good at all."

She glowered, her tiredness and surprise vanishing momentarily. "Jee, thanks a lot."

Ruby was not at all affected by her snark - a fact which annoyed her _greatly_ \- and suddenly took a large step, closing in on her, the distance between them was no more.

Weiss felt that she should ask what her friend was doing, but… she too sick… plus… she liked having Ruby be this close to her.

"You're warm."

Only now did she realize Ruby's soft hand was pressed against her forehead. _She's just checking my temperature… of course._

… _What a disappointment._

Oh. Ruby was speaking- asking her something.

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

Ruby's frown deepened and she pursed her lips before repeating, "You said your head hurt, yeah?"

All she could manage was a small hum and an even smaller nod.

"Have you slept?"

She grunted in annoyance. "I tried," she answered.

Ruby smiled crookedly, leaning away from her as she giggled. "I know the feeling."

Weiss crossed her arms. Whether because she was cold or because she wanted to was up in the air. "What do you propose I do, then?"

Ruby glanced at her knowingly, her chin tilted down a little. "Don't you mean 'we'?"

Weiss blinked. Then blinked again. The gears in her mind worked a little faster. Her mind beginning to clear. "Wait, why are you here?"

Ruby hopped a step back, spreading her arms wide as if she was presenting something incredible. "To keep you company, of course!"

"But… I'm ill."

Ruby's arms fell limply by her side, and she cocked her head to the side, looking very much like a curious puppy. "So?"

"I…" She looked away, unable to keep eye-contact with such bright and innocent silver eyes and tried to form her thoughts. "Don't you think it's better to stay away from me in case you might also get ill?"

She jolted a little when she heard a laugh. Turning her head back, she was bewildered to find the younger girl looking at her with amusement. "Like _that'll_ keep me from hanging out with my BFF." Weiss didn't like the term 'BFF', she found it unfitting, for some reason. And it must've shown in her face because Ruby patted her shoulder reassuringly. "Don't worry, Weiss, I'm a big girl. I won't catch anything. Promise!"

They ended up sitting in the small living room of her apartment, with Ruby ungraciously sprawling on the couch like a lazy starfish, and Weiss sitting in the dignified, not to mention _proper_ manner, with her back straight and one leg on top of the other.

"Sooo, since you missed a couple of classes today, and _since_ they're like, your favorite thing," Weiss rolled her eyes at how ridiculous that sentence was phrased, "I took the liberty of the note-taking!"

Weiss snapped her head toward the brunette, who, much to her delight, was slipping her bag out of her back and digging her hand into it. "You took notes?" _For me?_

Ruby looked at her like she'd grown a second head before snorting. "Uh, no." It sounded like a question. "I'd do anything for you, Weiss, but taking notes is just-" she shuddered "-inhumane."

"Then what's in the bag?" she questioned, refraining herself from asking why a simple, expected task of taking notes was considered 'inhumane'.

"Oh, nothing… Just…" Knowing silver met curious baby blue. "Just the complete series of your favorite movie franchise."

"... Marry me."

A satisfying laughter. "Not without a ring I'm not!"

"That was… a movie."

"You dislike it."

"... No."

"Oh." A short pause. "That means you hate it."

"Weeiiisss, how can I hate something you like?"

She shot the brunette a look. "The same way you hate studying, which is an activity I take immense pleasure in?"

Ruby started, then looked away with a pout, causing the older girl to smile. "Why did you have to use the word 'pleasure'...?" she muttered, thinking Weiss wouldn't be able to hear her.

Weiss rolled her eyes. _What_ if _I used the word 'pleasure'? You make it seem like it's a_ bad _thing._ Though, in that dolt's head, it probably was.

"You feeling better?"

The girl looked at her, her brows slowly furrowing. She didn't feel at one-hundred percent, that much was obvious, but compared to earlier before her friend had arrived… "Much."

"Really?"

"Yes."

" _Really_ really?"

"Yes."

"Really really rea-" The rest of her sentence was cut off… by a pillow… that slammed into her face… which Weiss had thrown. She grabbed it before it fell off. "Okay… You're cool." Weiss raised an eyebrow. It took a moment for her to notice. "Well, technically, you're always cool."

Weiss rolled her eyes, though not without a smile. "Dunce."

She rested herself on her chair, closing her eyes for a moment. She wasn't 100-percent well, of course, but the headache had been dulled down immensely. All that was left was the exhaustion.

Her eyes opened when her nose picked up on a very familiar smell.

She turned to see Ruby, who had a knowing grin and was holding a lunch box. "Is that…?"

"Yup! Your favorite meal! Spaghetti!" Blue eyes brightened. Ruby scratched her head as she sheepishly said, "Though, we have to heat it up with the microwave first."

Weiss didn't care. Spaghetti was spaghetti. She let out a contented sigh. "Marry me."

 **...**

Late lunch slash early dinner was… filling.

The spaghetti was a little cold and a little dry, but to Weiss, it was perfect.

Ruby chatted about everything ranging from her day to why she thought penguins hid the Pandora's box ( _don't ask_ ).

At one point, Weiss demanded, "Where're the notes you said you took?"

Ruby, at first, blinked, then she smiled that rosy smile. "Oh! Hold up!"

She pulled out her phone and began playing with it, much to Weiss' confusion. She was about to ask what the hell the dunce was doing when her own phone rang, signaling that someone had sent her a message.

It was from Ruby.

Weiss looked back and forth between her phone and her friend, the former which told her that her friend had sent her a couple of images, the latter which was smiling at her innocently.

Wordlessly, she pressed her inbox…

Only to blink rapidly when she was met with the sight of… pictures. Pictures of writings that was too neat and tidy to have belonged to the brunette.

"Ruby. What the hell is this?"

"It's the notes." Ruby sounded equally as confused.

"Yes, but…" Weiss looked up, frowning. "I thought you actually wrote the notes."

Ruby blinked once, twice, before breaking into laughter. "That is hilarious!"

Weiss, who was blushing down to her neck, stuttered, "W-what is?!" She didn't exactly understand… She couldn't help but feel self-conscious, hugging herself.

Ruby waved her hand as a sort of peace offer. "No, no, it's just- you thought I would actually take the notes." When Weiss kept glaring at her, she wiped an imaginary tear, now more in control. "Weiss. I'd do anything for you, but writing notes are wayyy beyond my limits." Weiss looked at her disapprovingly, so the brunette tried to defend herself. "C'mon, Weiss, I worked hard!"

"Oh, how so? By _not_ writing?"

"By convincing Blake to give me the notes in the first place!" That… was actually a good point. "Plus, it's hard to take these clear pictures, you know! You gotta make them bright enough and clear enough and all these other things!"

Weiss winced slightly at the brunette's adorable pout and frown. After staring at each other for a couple of seconds, it was she who gave in. "Fine… Thank you, Ruby."

Ruby raised a fist to the air. "Yush!"

What a dolt.

"Do you wanna go to bed?"

Weiss rubbed her eyes and shook her head. "No…"

Ruby frowned at how tired she sounded. "Weiiiiss," whined the brunette. "You need rest."

Weiss glowered but didn't try to deny it. Sleep would be beneficial and could help fasten her healing. But… "I don't want you to leave."

"Eh?!" Ruby was looking at her like she'd grown a second head. And, well… it was true, she did feel a little different. Maybe her illness was messing with her head…

Regardless. "Stay with me."

"Umm, I…"

Ruby tried to look anywhere but her eyes.

"Please?"

Ruby found her eyes.

"... O-okay, then."

Together, Ruby led Weiss' tired self to her bedroom. The brunette coaxed her to lay on her back, even going so far as to add another pillow because "two pillows are comfier than one!"

"You know, you don't have to tuck me in. I'm not a child," she grumbled, blaming the heat on her cheeks on her fever, even though she technically didn't have a fever.

Ruby shook her head. "Yeah, but I like tucking you in," she said as if that was obvious. They stared at each other for a long while before, suddenly, the brunette leaned in on her, planting a sweet kiss on her forehead. Weiss' eyes widened. Suddenly, the girl jumped back, frantically saying, "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to- I don't know what came over me-"

"Ruby?"

The girl in question swallowed before answering a meek "Yes?"

Weiss scowled at her. "Shut up. You're being so loud. It's annoying."

Ruby blinked a couple of times, her shoulders sagging as the tension loosened. "You're… not mad that I kissed you?"

 _Why would I? It felt great._ "Just come to bed with me already."

"E-eh?!" squeaked the adorable dolt.

"I'm cold. I need you to share your body heat," she unreasonably reasoned.

Ruby blinked and slowly, hesitantly nodded, as if her words actually made sense. Weiss internally smirked. She knew it was inappropriate, but in her sick haze, she didn't care all that much. She just wanted to cuddle with Ruby.

The brunette obediently lied down, readjusting the blanket so they were both comfortable.

"Is this okay?" she timidly asked.

Weiss blinked once, looking up to the ceiling, wondering if it really was. _No, it isn't_. And she fixed it by circling her arms around Ruby, pulling the brunette closer toward her, snuggling into the crook of her neck. "This is okay." Her voice was slightly muffled.

They had a lot to talk about once she was rested and no longer ill.

But for now…

She should just enjoy this peaceful day, cuddling with the woman she loved.

* * *

 **End**

* * *

 **I know the "person A is sick so person B takes care of them" idea isn't really original, but I don't think the part where "person B comes to their home bringing them their favourite stuff" has been done. I got that part when I was browsing on Reddit for ideas and read a story about how someone's boyfriend went out of their way to cheer her up, bringing her the things she likes. It was cute, and I couldn't help but picture White Rose. So... I wrote this.**

 **I honestly think this could've been written better, but hey, school tires me and I don't think I have enough energy to rewrite some of the parts. Sorry if this sucks (not really though XD)**

 **Hope you all enjoy, and I hope you all have a good day. See you next time~**


End file.
